


the boyfriend shirt

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: Reid took Luke’s hand in his. “I’ll just have to borrow something from you I guess…”or; Reid makes a habit out of stealing Luke's clothes. Based on the prompt I picked these out for you.





	

“What took you so long?”

Reid stood at the door of the fitting room waiting for Luke to open the door. 

**“I picked these out for you.”**

Luke opened the door and poked his head out of the dressing room and motioned for Reid to come in with him. It was a small dressing room and so Reid stood close to him, the only thing separating them was the mountain of clothes that Reid carried in his arms. 

“I asked you to grab a different size and you came back with all of this!” Luke said. 

“Listen,” Reid started. “I know we’re shopping for the wedding but you need some new clothes.”

“Yeah because you keep stealing all of mine!” Luke exclaimed. 

“There isn’t much to steal!” Reid said. “And I thought you liked it when I wear your shirts…” he lowered his voice and started hanging the clothes from his arms up on the bar behind him. 

“I do..” Luke said. He paused, lost in thought, trying to find the words, but Reid spoke before he had the chance to locate them. 

“Well then you need to buy more shirts…” he said. “I picked these out for you, at least try them on?” Once all of the clothes were hung up, Reid leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Please?” 

“Ok,” Luke said. Because he couldn’t say no to his boyfriend. 

Two, almost three hours later, of Reid running back and forth to grab sizes and getting more things for Luke to try on and making Luke model each outfit, not only for him but for the girl running the dressing room, Luke walked out of the store with what felt like an entire new wardrobe. 

But when they passed the window of the store Luke stared at the display of mannequins and then turned to Reid, “We didn’t get you anything to wear to the wedding.” 

Reid took Luke’s hand in his. “I’ll just have to borrow something from you I guess…”  


End file.
